


The Unexpected Vampire Apocalypse Job

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: Buffy references, M/M, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is an unexpected vampire apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Vampire Apocalypse Job

Hardison had always joked that when the end came it would be a zombie apocalypse, and that zombies are walking among them _right now_ , just blending in and waiting for their time to rise. (He's even got a 200-page word document on how to survive said zombie apocalypse, but it's hidden in with his porn files so Eliot's pretty sure no one's meant to know about it.)

Which means that Eliot's kind of surprised when Hardison turns out to not be exactly wrong. It's vampires, as opposed to zombies, but they're all evil and dead, so Eliot's willing to give him a pass on that one.

Of course, the vast swathes of Bela Lugosi wannabes now swarming the earth means that the team's had to re-prioritise recently, and Mrs Montgomery's issue with the insurance company who wouldn't pay out after her husband's death had to take a back-seat to bloodsuckers trying to exsanguinate downtown Boston. But Eliot's nothing if not versatile, and it just means that he's swinging stakes now instead of his fists, just means that's he's learned to add garlic to all of his cooking and to carry a crucifix with him just in case.

Between them and some others, they've got Boston locked down tight, and no 'sucker gets out of the city alive. Or undead, anyway. Hardison's already set up an underground network for people to share information online (even through a vampire apocalypse the internet keeps on running. And keeps sending Eliot offers for 73% off Viagra, not that he needs it), and they're _good_. They're organised and they're careful and they're slowly making Boston safe again.

When they clear another nest, there's a celebration. There should be, everyone who went in came back out again, and that doesn't always happen. So, there's laughing and music and Hardison referring to them as the Scoobies and gleefully claiming that if he's Willow then Parker's Buffy. Not that Eliot _couldn't_ be Buffy, Hardison explains, if he was short and blonde and a girl. Well, if he was blonde and a girl, that is, because he's already got the short bit down. And Eliot can tell when Hardison's brain registers what he's just said because he turns to Eliot and starts trying to stammer out words about how Eliot's height doesn't make him any less dangerous. But Eliot just kisses him and tells him he'd rather be Faith anyway.


End file.
